


Mistletoe

by Murf1307



Series: Imagine Your OTP... [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Corbett kissing in an empty room at a Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the imagineyourotp prompt: _Imagine your OTP making out in room that no one was in during a party, and then someone walking in on them._

“Oh, hot damn,” Ed murmured against Corbett’s lips, “I have been overlooking a lot, haven’t I?”

Corbett laughed, nipping at Ed’s lower lip. “You’re getting it now.”

“It took mistletoe and a room full of your family to get it through my head. I kind of was a total failboat. Seriously.”

“It was sweet, though. I didn’t really mind.” Corbett slid his hand into Ed’s hair, kissing him properly once again. Their lips moved against each other, a slow, sweet drag. Ed was totally sober, but these kinds of kisses were going to get him totally wasted without a sip of alcohol.

“Holy shit!”

“Fuck off, Harry.”


End file.
